Besos de Mariposa
by Maricoles
Summary: Isabella, mejor conocida como Bella se enfrenta al amor, pero ella aun no se siente lista así que huye. Doce años después regresa a cuidar a su madre enferma y de paso a enfrentarse con su pasado.


**Disclamer los personajes no son míos son de SM yo solo les cuento las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza.**

**Beta Eve Runner**

**Beta FFADD**

**Besos de mariposa**

_**Forks, Washintong.**_

_**Año 2000… **_

Sentí su mano sobre mi muslo, salté un poco; era mi primera vez o mejor dicho era la primera vez que tendríamos sexo por completo.

—Tranquila bebé, voy a ir despacio, si te duele me dices y paramos.

—No, no quiero parar.

—Por eso me encantas.

Él siguió acariciándome, solo tenía mis bragas y mi camiseta puestas, las cuales desaparecieron en menos de un segundo.

—Me encanta que no uses sujetador, amo tus pechos, pequeños y míos —dijo mientras los amasaba y comenzó a besarlos, poco a poco. Dejaba besos de mariposa, así los llamaba porque apenas me tocaba pero me volvía loca. Eran como pequeños roces de alas de mariposa.

Siguió con sus besos de mariposa por mi vientre, mis muslos hasta llegar a ese pequeño lugar secreto, que solo él conocía tan bien.

Continuó sus besos y de pronto sopló un poco, lo que me hizo estremecer.

—Tranquila pequeña, tranquila.

—Quiero sentirte. —Casi le ordené.

Él comenzó a lamer y a succionar; mi clítoris latía; metió su lengua… "ahí", me daba pena decir su nombre, pero amaba que lo hiciera.

De pronto sustituyó su lengua con sus dedos, mientras regresaba a morder un poco mi clítoris.

En ese momento exploté, tuve un gran orgasmo. Sentí cómo cambiaba de posición, sentí su pene en mi entrada y de una sola embestida entró en mí. Di un pequeño grito y él me besó, fue un beso posesivo y lleno de pasión.

—Tranquila Bella, tranquila, quédate quieta un minuto.

Casi enseguida comencé a relajarme y él a embestirme. No llegué al orgasmo porque fue una sensación rara, incómoda.

Edward me dijo que no me preocupara por eso, que muchas mujeres no llegaban al orgasmo la primera vez. Luego me abrazó y me dijo: —Ahora sí eres por completo mía.

Eso hizo que en mi cabeza se prendiera una luz… una alarma.

Yo no quería ser de nadie y además no habíamos usado ningún tipo de protección.

—Edward, no usamos protección —le dije angustiada, yo no quería ser madre tan joven.

—No pasa nada, vamos a casarnos antes de que termine el verano, solo adelantamos las cosas un poco.

—Pero yo quiero estudiar y hacer más cosas.

—Deja de pensar, Bella —me dijo y se levantó de su cama.

_Deja de pensar, Bella_, sonaba a lo que mi padre le gritaba a mamá.

"_Tú no sirves, eres una inútil; las mujeres taradas no piensan, ¿cómo puedes decir que pensaste si no tienes cerebro? ¿Quién pidió tu opinión? Si no sabes, mejor cállate"._

Podía escuchar la voz de mi padre, pero lo que veía eran los ojos de Edward; yo no quería eso para mí, quería ser libre.

Me vestí mientras Edward tomaba una lata de Coca Light que había dejado en su escritorio.

Yo no quería casarme, no tan pronto. Amaba a Edward, pero casarme no era lo que seguía en mi plan de vida; él quería que nos casáramos para irnos a vivir juntos cuando nos fuéramos a la universidad, pero también me había dicho que si me embarazaba tendría que dejar de estudiar y yo no quería que alguien más manejara mi vida.

Quería conocer, experimentar.

No quería sentirme atada.

Comencé a sentirme mal, mareada y me faltaba el aire. Como pude me vestí y le pedí que me llevara a mi casa. Todo el camino me preguntó por qué me había enojado, le dije que no era nada, él no me creyó y antes de entrar a casa me besó, me dio un beso lleno de necesidad y de amor.

—Te amo, Isabella, eres el amor de mi vida, te amaré siempre. Si no quieres embarazarte pronto, no te enojes, la próxima vez usaremos condón, nada de pastillas.

Él tenía la extraña idea de que causaban cáncer. Él buscaba protegerme y al mismo tiempo atarme.

Volvió a abrazarme fuerte contra su pecho, pero en vez de sentir la paz que me abrigaba siempre que me envolvía con sus brazos, me sentí sofocada, atrapada.

Solo pude sonreírle un poco.

Estábamos a inicios de la primavera y yo sentía frío, como si estuviera desnuda en pleno invierno.

Cuando Edward se fue mi angustia no disminuyó, al contrario, se acrecentó.

Mi madre, que era la única en casa, fue a verme.

—Isabella, Bella. Hija, amor, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te lastimó Edward? ¿Te hizo algo?

—No mamá, al contrario, yo me siento mal, él es tan bueno conmigo y yo solo quiero irme de aquí. Huir de todo esto. No creo soportar casarme, no ahora.

Mi madre me miró seria, me tomó de la cara.

—Isabella, hija, vete de aquí en este momento, no dejes que te atrapen, se libre. Si no te sientes feliz con eso no puedes quedarte aquí. Tengo un dinero guardado, tu padre no lo sabe.

Toda mi atención la deposité sobre mi madre, era alta, regordeta, pero su mirada era triste, llena de dolor. Ella me contemplaba y sin hablar salió de la habitación, regresó en pocos minutos con un pequeño paquete y sacó una maleta de mi _closet_.

—Es suficiente dinero para que no tengas que preocuparte en buscar trabajo demasiado rápido. No mires atrás. Vive, se libre. Se tú misma. No dejes que la gente te haga sentir mal o que no vales.

—Mamá, pero no quiero dejarte sola con papá, nadie de mis hermanos te defiende.

Mi padre atormentaba a mi madre, siempre estaba agrediéndola y mis hermanos simplemente ignoraban el problema.

—Amor, yo seré feliz sabiendo que tú eres feliz, llámame solo entre semana y a la hora que sabes que tu padre no está aquí.

Con mi maleta hecha y tres cartas escritas me fui sola a la estación de autobuses.

No dejé que mi madre me acompañara porque podría traerle problemas con papá. Dejé una carta para ella donde le decía que me iba, otra para Tanya, mi mejor amiga y la última y la que más trabajo me costó escribir, la de Edward. Tenía una foto de nosotros dos en mi maleta. ¿Qué haría Edward cuando supiera que me había ido?

Si estaba embarazada regresaría, pero si no… Le había prometido a mamá nunca volver.

— o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o — o

_**12 años después… **_

Odiaba manejar de noche, pero necesitaba llegar a mi casa lo antes posible; la carretera estaba desierta y el sueño me estaba venciendo. No quería parar para dormir, necesitaba llegar a casa. A casa, hace doce años que había jurado irme y no volver nunca.

Vi una gasolinera con cafetería. Entré por un café y a poner gasolina. Necesitaba despejarme y sobre todo llenarme de valor.

Ya de nuevo en el auto, el paisaje comenzó a hacerse demasiado familiar.

Estaba llegando a Forks, era un pueblito encantador, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, no de uno de terror lleno de vampiros y hombres lobos. Siempre nublado, siempre con lluvia, pero al mismo tiempo era acogedor.

Le di un trago a la Coca Cola que combiné con café para no dormirme, había manejado desde Seattle, no había dormido bien desde hace casi dos días; había aeropuertos más cerca pero el único vuelo económico llegaba a Seattle.

El lugar seguía casi igual, localicé rápido la carretera que llevaba al conjunto habitacional donde vivía mi madre, viré a la derecha y una camioneta me cerró el paso.

Quería gritarle idiota, pero antes de recuperarme del susto el otro conductor bajó del vehículo y se acercó a mi auto.

— ¿Está borracho…? Voy a llamar a la policía. Esta calle es sentido contrario, todo mundo lo sabe, ¿qué acaso estás ciego para no ver las indicaciones?

Esa voz.

Bajé la ventanilla y vi a Edward.

Sentí la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo y mi estómago cerrarse, pero lo que nunca esperé fue sentirme excitada. Mi cuerpo respondía a su voz como un maldito adicto a la droga.

—Lo siento, antes era otro sentido —dije e intenté cerrar la ventana, pero su mano me lo impidió.

—Isabella —dijo y en su voz se notaba el resentimiento. Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios solo hizo que mi clítoris saltara de la felicidad.

—Edward, antes era en otro sentido la calle, disculpa. Si no te importa, tengo que llegar a casa a ver a mi madre.

—Sal del auto —me ordenó. Su voz estaba llena de rabia y algo dentro de mí me hacía sentir culpable.

—Mira, Edward, han sido unos días muy cansados, así que si quieres podemos vernos otro día y ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas.

No tenía ganas de ponerme a discutir con él. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado y no quería que él fuera a lastimarme, él estaba demasiado enojado.

—Sal del auto, ¿o quieres que te saque? —dijo con un tono de voz duro y frío. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. Siempre fui pequeña de tamaño, pero en ese momento me sentí aún más.

Salí del auto para evitarme problemas. No llevaba chamarra y afuera hacía frío, me envolví en mis brazos para calentarme y para que no viera mis pezones erectos.

—Ya estoy afuera, ahora dime qué diablos quieres. — ¡Maldición! La voz me tembló y no conseguí sonar enojada sino cobarde, ¡¿Dónde diablos está la Isa fuerte que no se dejaba de nadie?! Parecía que cuando entraba a Forks desaparecía y regresaba la dócil Bella.

Al manotear separé mis manos de mi cuerpo. Él miró mis pechos, que entre la excitación y el frío estaban duros, y se marcaban a través del 'tank top'.

Cuando levanté la vista para verlo, me llevé una gran sorpresa. Los años lo habían tratado más que bien. Iba de traje, se notaba de buena clase, muy buena, sus zapatos impecables y estaba hermoso. No llevaba corbata y tenía la camisa abierta. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con furia, tenía barba de la tarde y estaba peinado hacia atrás. ¡Cielos! Estaba totalmente húmeda y mi vagina lloraba por él.

¿Cómo podía ponerse así por un hombre que no le había dado ni un orgasmo? Bueno… sí me había dado varios, pero no la única vez que tuvimos sexo completo.

¡Traidoras! ¡Malditas hormonas traidoras!

Yo comparada con Edward iba vestida como cualquier persona. Amaba vestirme cómoda y no tenía por qué impresionar a nadie.

Llevaba un 'tank top' negro, sin sujetador porque después de un largo rato me molestó y me lo quité; un pantalón de mezclilla muy viejo y unos converses totalmente desgastados.

Mientras yo veía nuestras diferencias, estaba claro que Edward también lo hacía.

Casi podía escucharlo en su cerebro decir: "_Mira tontita cómo vivo y visto yo, mientras tú eres una don nadie"._

De pronto, nuestras miradas se conectaron y la excitación que sentí fue mayor.

¡Cielos! Esto se estaba complicando, rápido y gratis.

Y cuando menos lo esperé se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome con furia; le devolví el beso lo mejor que pude, me besaba como un náufrago que encuentra agua, pero igual que el náufrago pronto se dio cuenta que estaba mal, que el agua salada lo enfermaría y mataría; me soltó y lanzó un juramento.

—Gracias por el recibimiento. —No quería dejarle saber cuánto me había afectado su beso y subí al auto. Cómo llegué hasta casa, aún sigue siendo un misterio para mí; solo podía ver su cara y sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su barba rasparme y sus manos envolviendo mi cuerpo.

En cuanto vi la casa de mi madre paré el auto y entré en ella en menos de un minuto.

Saqué la llave de la maceta izquierda, era donde siempre la guardaba mamá. En muchos de los países donde estuve sería una invitación a robar, pero en Forks no. En ese lugar casi toda la gente se conocía y se cuidaban unos a otros.

Antes de entrar me toqué los labios nuevamente y recordé el beso.

—Edward —dije en voz baja.

¿Qué tanto habría pasado Edward? Por mi madre sabía que ese mismo verano se había casado con Tanya, que resultó no ser mi mejor amiga, si no mi peor enemiga, regando chismes por todo el pueblo, que yo me había ido porque Edward se dio cuenta que no me amaba, que era una prostituta en Londres y mil cosas más.

Sabía que habían tenido dos hijos y que Tanya había muerto de cáncer hace más de un año. Recordé a Tanya, la que yo creía que era mi amiga. Éramos tan diferentes, ella era alta, rubia, sus facciones eran delicadas, en una palabra hermosa. Yo era bajita, de tez blanca y con el cabello color chocolate.

¿Cómo serían los hijos de Tanya? ¿Se parecerían a Edward o a Tanya? Sacudí mi cabeza y entré antes de perder el valor y regresar a Brighton, Inglaterra.

— ¡Mamá, ya llegué! ¡Soy Isabella, no te espantes!

— ¡Isabella! —gritó mi madre y bajó tan rápido como su salud se lo permitía.

—Bendita seas, hija, estás tan hermosa, mira tu cabello esta tan largo, te vez como una mujer hecha y derecha.

Mi madre y sus dichos.

—Mamá, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte pero muero de sueño, en serio, no he dormido bien desde hace una semana que empecé con esto de regresar.

A mi madre se le iluminó la cara.

—Ven hija —me dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras; las dos maletas que había dejado en el auto tenían todas mis pertenencias, pero en ese momento no me importaban mucho. Mi madre a la luz de las escaleras se veía acabada, con unas ojeras enormes.

—Mira, no permití que nadie tocara tu habitación; Samantha intentó un tiempo apropiarse de ella, pero no lo permití. Tenerla así me hacía tener fuerza y enfrentarme a tu padre.

Mi padre, el hombre modelo, el mejor esposo, el mejor padre, el mejor vecino, el mejor farsante… Una vez dentro de la casa se volvía un maldito desgraciado; nunca nos pegó pero nos lastimaba con sus palabras.

Cuando murió casi me alegré, sacudí la cabeza alejando eso que me hacía daño y volví a ponerle atención a mi madre.

—Mira, todos tus discos y tus cosas siguen aquí, tal vez pueda faltar algo a pesar de que intenté que Samantha no se llevara nada, pero tú sabes cómo es, siempre llena de envidia.

—Tranquila, mamá. Mira, descansemos por hoy, ya mañana nos ponemos al corriente.

Cuando salió mi mamá me dejé caer en la cama, esa cama donde tantas veces me había revolcado con Edward.

¿Por qué diablos me había besado? Y peor aún, ¿por qué diablos seguía tan enamorada de él?

Su olor, su barba picándome, sus labios tan suaves…

El sonido de la ventana abriéndose me distrajo, pero no había nadie ahí, solo eran mis recuerdos; Edward entraba a mi cuarto todas las noches que le era posible, desde que teníamos doce siempre era lo mismo, primero como amigos y después como novios.

Dejé que el cansancio se llevara mi cuerpo a la tierra de los sueños.

El sueño que tenía me gustaba, estaba desnuda en mi cama y las manos de Edward me recorrían, apretaba mis pechos y luego mis pezones. Trazaba círculos en mi espalda, en mi vientre, en mi cara. Sus manos me pusieron boca arriba y solo tenía puesto mis bragas, así que comenzó a darme besos de mariposa; mi vientre se contrajo. Esos besos que nadie había podido hacer igual. Intenté bajar mi mano a mi entre pierna pero algo la detenía, eso me alarmó y me despertó.

Estaba desnuda, sin bragas y tenía a Edward encima de mí, con una mano me detenía; había logrado inmovilizarme de ambas manos. No estaba soñando, esto estaba pasando.

Él me miró al darse cuenta que estaba despierta.

—Cállate, me lo debes; me dejaste así, sin ninguna maldita explicación y desde que te vi hace rato no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Vamos a tener sexo y así nos olvidamos del pasado.

Iba a protestar, pero él soltó mis manos. Me miró y yo también lo deseaba, tomó mis labios con los suyos y me besó. Siguió bajando con sus besos de mariposa, besó mi vientre, mis muslos, mis rodillas mis pies; regresó por mis piernas y cuando llegó a mi entrepierna, las separó un poco más; abrió mis labios y comenzó a besarme, a lamerme, a morderme. Yo perdí cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener, solo quería sentirlo dentro de mí… otra vez.

Tomé sus cabellos algo fuerte cuando mordió mi clítoris y metió dos de sus dedos dentro de mí.

Di un pequeño gritito pero luego recordé que mi madre dormía a dos habitaciones y era probable que nos oyera.

Él siguió en su labor, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo; atormentándome con sus dedos, con su boca, con su barba y de pronto llegué a un gran orgasmo, iba a gritar pero él se tragó mi grito con un beso.

—Listo, espero que estés cuidándote, porque olvidé los condones en casa, si no tendríamos que dejarlo para otro día…

Lo interrumpí, yo no quería dejar nada para otro día, quería tenerlo dentro de mí. ¡Ya!

—Sí, siempre tomo la pastilla, no te preocupes.

Él regresó a besarme en los pechos, en el vientre… con sus malditos besos de mariposa.

Sentí cómo se iba posicionando para entrar en mí, ¡Dios! Sentirlo tentarme era agónico, entró poco a poco, haciéndome desearlo más y más. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro de mí me sentí en casa, segura y ese pensamiento me espantó.

Comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente, poco a poco; me estaba volviendo loca de necesidad.

—Deja de jugar y por favor…

— ¿Por favor? Dime, Isabella… ¿Así le rogabas a todos los amantes que has tenido? Dime, ¿me olvidaste rápido? Porque yo jamás he podido olvidarte. Tu recuerdo me ha atormentado día y noche. —Sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y rudas—. Nunca pude alejarte de mi mente, ni casado, ni viudo. Eras tú a la que pretendía hacerle el amor cada noche con Tanya, pero al final siempre sabía que no eras tú.

Con esa declaración llegamos juntos a un orgasmo, un orgasmo fuerte, lleno de pasión, pero también lleno de amargura.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron él seguía sobre mí, dentro de mí. Solo se volteó pero no me soltó, ni salió de mí. Edward me apretaba fuerte y por primera vez en doce años sentí mi corazón sin ese desasosiego que me hacía ir de un lugar a otro.

De pronto me soltó y me alejó de él, como si fuera radioactiva. Se paró y se vistió en silencio, se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a salir. Yo me quedé ahí, muda, desnuda y usada.

—Que descanses y bienvenida. —Y se fue. Quise aventarle algo, lo único que encontré fue mi viejo despertador, tomé la sábana y me envolví un poco, me acerqué a la ventana y vi que ya había llegado al camino. No le atinaría ni aunque no hubiera ramas. Pateé el piso y regresé a la cama.

Me quedé sola y pensando, ¿qué clase de mujer era yo? No había protestado, lo había dejado usarme, ¿y en qué clase de hombre se había convertido Edward?

Mi subconsciente me dijo: _en el que tú lo convertiste_.

Me quedé despierta divagando, pensando si yo era culpable o si siempre había sido así; seguí pensando un buen rato más hasta que el cansancio me venció.

La mañana llegó con aroma a café y roles de canela recién hechos, mi madre me despertó con el desayuno en la cama.

—Hola, princesa, mira lo que te hice… bollos de canela, tu café con leche, y chocolate.

—Mamá, gracias, pero se supone que vine a cuidarte no a que me cuides.

—Para mí que estés aquí es más que suficiente. Tenerte de nuevo me hace feliz. Habló tu hermano, está contento de que hayas regresado.

—Yo también estoy feliz de regresar, pero necesito encontrar un trabajo. Soy muy buena mesera, ¿no sabrás de algún restaurante donde ocupen una mesera? También soy buena cuidando niños.

—Tranquila Bella, ya encontraremos algo. Por dinero no te preocupes, el seguro de vida de tu padre es grande, muy grande; nunca pensé que me dejaría algo, pero me dejó todo: la casa, el seguro, acciones de la empresa en la que trabajaba; así que no te preocupes. Jamás había tenido tanto dinero. —Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Papá siempre la limitaba, solo le permitía comprarse las cosas que él quería, nunca la dejaba decidir.

—Ya nadie me dice Bella, ahora soy Isa, así me bautizaron mis amigos en Inglaterra.

—Para mí siempre serás mi Bella, mi Isabella hermosa. —Me abrazó.

—Gracias mamá, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti.

Nos quedamos abrazadas y obligué a mi madre a quedarse conmigo en la cama. Platicamos de todo. Me contó muchas cosas que yo ignoraba de ella, incluso sobre Edward y Tanya, y su desastroso matrimonio. Tanya iba a contarle cosas a mamá con la esperanza que ella me contara. Al principio era sobre su maravilloso matrimonio, sobre cuánto la amaba Edward y sobre lo bien que le iba en el trabajo. Pero mi madre jamás me contaba eso, poco después mi madre se enteró que el matrimonio no había sido por amor; Tanya y Edward solo se habían casado por despecho, a Tanya la había dejado su novio embarazada y Edward se ofreció a ayudarla, a partir de ahí ella se aferró a Edward como lapa, ella perdió a ese bebé y Edward intentó divorciarse pero Tanya lo convenció que podían tener un buen matrimonio, un bebé de los dos. Su matrimonio fue una farsa, en donde Tanya era feliz gastando dinero y teniendo amantes mientras Ewardd trabajaba todo el día. Los que más sufrían eran los niños.

Recordé sus palabras: _"…nunca pude alejarte de mi mente, ni casado, ni viudo. Eras tú a la que pretendía hacerle el amor cada noche con Tanya, pero al final sabía que no eras tú."_

Y yo me sentía igual, siempre al final dejaba a la persona con la que estaba porque no era Edward, porque no me sentía completa… porque yo amaba a Edward.

El sonido del timbre me regresó a la realidad, mi mamá estaba totalmente dormida. Me levanté con cuidado tomé un chándal del _closet_ y mi playera, y bajé a abrir.

Abrí la puerta, dos niños y una chica se quedaron viéndome, de pronto algo en los ojos de los niños me hizo saber quiénes eran. Grandes ojos verdes… idénticos a los de Edward.

—Hola, buscamos a Renée, ella iba a cuidar a los niños este día —me dijo la chica de unos dieciocho años.

—Soy su hija, ella está arriba descansando, déjalos y yo le digo.

—Mil gracias, yo soy Alice, pero todo mundo me dice Ali, de cariño.

—Isabella, pero mucha gente me dice Isa o Bella.

—Yo sé quién eres —dijo el chico—. Eres la amiga de mamá de las fotos.

— ¿Quién es tu mamá? —dije fingiendo inocencia.

—Tanya Denalli, yo soy Alec y ella es mi hermana Yvaine. Papá tiene una foto escondida tuya.

La niña apretó el oso que tenía en los brazos y bajó la cabeza.

— ¡Qué bonito nombre! ¿sabes qué significa tu nombre?

Recordé la plática que tuve con Tanya un día.

"_¿¡Cómo no quieres tener hijos ahora!? Yo sí, ya sé qué nombres le voy a poner y quiero cuatro, uno se va a llamar Alec como mi papá, otro Matt como mi novio, a una de las niñas le voy a poner Marina como la de la peli que vimos, pero a otra le voy a poner Yvaine, significa estrella de la mañana."_

—Tu nombre significa estrella de la mañana y tu mamá te lo puso porque ella sabía que tú serías muy especial.

—Pero a mi papito no le gusta.

—Tu papito no siempre tiene la razón y mejor vamos a buscar las galletas que hace mi madre, vengan.

Pasé el resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde cuidando niños, los hijos de Edward; no me molestaba, pero tampoco acababa de agradarme. Eran niños agradables y bien educados, pero eran hijos de ellos dos.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Hice de comer según las recomendaciones del nutricionista, que estaban pegadas en el refrigerador. Los chicos repelaron y yo también. Quería una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa. Cuando llegaran por los chicos buscaría la cafetería del pueblo o algún otro lugar para comer una, además compraría el periódico y preguntaría por algún trabajo de mesera o dependienta. Había terminado el instituto en Inglaterra y tomado varios diplomados, pero no es que fuera la más aplicada, y no creo que contaran los diplomados en lectura de auras o lectura de tarot.

Mamá bajó dos veces pero la mandé a descansar, ella se lo merecía y yo soportaría a los niños por hoy.

Ya casi eran las seis y los niños estaban aburridos y yo fastidiada. ¿Qué no pensaban venir por ellos?

En eso sonó el timbre, no corrí, casi volé a la puerta. La abrí sin fijarme.

—Pasa, los niños están en la cocina, les di… —No era la hermana de Edward, era él en persona.

—Gracias, tráelos y disculpa la molestia —dijo muy enfadado.

—Son tus hijos, no los míos, si quieres ve por ellos. —Le señalé hacia la cocina.

Entró enojado y se dirigió sin desviarse hacia ellos.

¡¿Qué diablos se creía Edward?! Yo por eso no había tenido hijos, porque todavía no quería andar cuidando niños.

Un pequeño jalón de mi chándal me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

—Adiós, Isa —me dijo la niña y me agaché para darle un beso en la mejilla, total los niños no tenían la culpa. Y sí, eran encantadores, ya habían robado mi corazón.

—Adiós Yvaine, nos vemos otro día. —A la chiquilla se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¿Sabes papá? Isa conocía a nuestra mamá y sabe un montón de historias de ella.

Edward me miró y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Isa? Ya no eres Bella. —Torció la boca y dijo—. Vámonos niños.

Cuando iban saliendo vi a Jacob, mi mejor amigo.

— ¡Jacob! —Corrí y me abracé a él, al ser pequeña y él altísimo me abrazó, y me levantó.

— ¡Pequeña demonia! Me vine antes, necesitaba tenerte cerca —dijo y me abrazó fuerte—. Hola. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

Había olvidado a Edward y sus hijos.

—Sí, claro… son Edward, Alec e Yvaine —los nombré mientras los señalaba a cada uno.

—El famoso Edward —dijo sin disimular una sonrisa y le tendió la mano—. Jacob Black. El mejor amigo de este demonia de mujer. Hola chicos, son lindos.

Los dos niños se sonrojaron, pero Edward estaba impávido, sin moverse.

—Vámonos —dijo serio.

—No se vayan, vamos a conocernos un poco, quiero saber todo de Isa cuando era adolescente. ¿Siempre ha sido así de apasionada?

La cara de Edward se distorsionó por un segundo y luego sonrió de lado.

—Siempre, es algo muy de ella. Nos conoceremos otro día. Vámonos niños, ya —dijo sin alterarse, pero su voz denotaba autoridad y eso me hizo desearlo.

Salieron de la casa casi inmediatamente y cerré la puerta sin esperar a que se fueran.

—Jacob, no debiste decir eso, pero fue genial verle la cara.

—Ese tipo sigue estando loquito por ti. ¡Oye! Está hermoso, con razón no te gustaba hablar de él. Le da un aire al tipo que conocimos en Marruecos. ¿Recuerdas sus brazos? ¿Sus piernas? ¡Qué piernas! ¡Y qué buen paquete tenía! —Reímos.

—Calla, que mi madre está arriba descansando. Pero sí, qué piernas y también recuerdo cómo casi nos deja prisioneros en su casa, tuviste que amenazarlo con decir que eran amantes antes de que nos dejara salir.

—Pero a que era espectacular… ¿Y qué me dices de la chica de España que no quería dejarte ir? La engañamos… —Seguimos recordando unas cuantas aventuras antes de que bajara mi madre, no creo que ella quisiera enterarse de mis aventuras sexuales.

Le presenté a mi madre y salimos en busca de una hamburguesa con papas.

—No entiendo tu obsesión con la comida chatarra, puedes comer todo y no engordar ni un maldito gramo.

—Es genética y mira que salí bendecida, tú has visto a mi madre que no es delgada y mi hermana es gordita pero alta.

—Tú eres perfecta _petit,_ pero todo en su lugar —dijo mientras entrábamos a un restaurante donde vendían hamburguesas.

Nos sentamos y muchas miradas estaban puestas en nosotros.

—Siempre me he sentido observado, pero ahora… ¡Cielos! Me siento peor que Diana de Gales —me dijo riendo.

—Somos la novedad, no hagas caso.

Me comí la hamburguesa y compré, mejor dicho, me regalaron el periódico de ese día que prácticamente estaba acabando.

—Necesito encontrar trabajo —le dije mientras buscaba la sección de empleo.

—Si necesitas dinero sabes que yo puedo ayudarte. No necesitas mal emplearte.

En ese momento vi el trabajo de mi vida.

_Se solicita niñera de 3 a 10 de la noche._

_Sueldo superior al mínimo. Son tres niños._

_Informes al Tel. 345-564-754 _

—Lo encontré, mira —le dije.

—Isa, no dice ni siquiera cuánto te van a pagar, no puedes decir que es tu trabajo.

—Lo sé, es mío, tengo una corazonada. Mira, puedo tener la mañana libre para mi madre y mis velas y en la tarde cuidar a los niños. Me imagino que los padres trabajan y solo necesitan quién los cuide en la tarde mientras regresan. Voy a llamar por la mañana.

—Isa, a veces me das miedo, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien te lo saque. Te traje una computadora portátil, no quiero quejas, necesitas estar al pendiente de tu negocio de velas por Internet, además es un préstamo.

—Gracias Jacob, qué haría sin ti.

—Serías una aburrida y hubieras regresado antes a este pueblo.

Llegamos a casa y Jacob terminó de conquistar a mi mamá. Era un maldito encantador de personas. No conocía a nadie que se resistiera a su encanto.

Jacob se quedó en otra recámara, habíamos acordado ser amigos, como pareja no funcionábamos. Nos habíamos divertido viajando juntos por un año, pero nos llevábamos mejor como amigos que como amantes.

Me desnudé e iba a ponerme la camiseta con la que dormía cuando lo escuché…

—No te vistas, tardaremos menos.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy me dejaste claro que no te interesaba ni como amiga.

—Yo no quiero que seas mi amiga —me dijo agarrando mis muñecas y llevándolas a mi espalda, comenzando a oler mi cuello. Cuando dijo eso sentí que algo se desgarraba en mi corazón—. Yo quiero que seas mi mujer, mi vida mi todo, no solo mi amiga.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y mi corazón empezó a sentirse extrañamente calmado, sin prisas, como si ya no necesitara correr más.

Siguió besando mis pechos, con sus besos de mariposa.

Estaba a punto de volverme loca de placer cuando me preguntó: —Bella, ¿ese tipo es tu pareja? ¿Has estado con él?

—No es mi pareja, solo somos amigos.

— ¿Y la respuesta a la otra pregunta?

Hice una mueca.

— ¿Quieres saber la respuesta?

—Sí, quiero saberlo. —Su voz sonó algo osca.

—Sí, él y yo fuimos algo así como pareja un tiempo, pero somos mejor como amigos.

Él comenzó a besarme con furia, bajó con sus besos por mi cuello y metió una mano a mi entre pierna, jugando con mis pliegues… con mi clítoris.

Siguió con sus besos de mariposa por mi pecho derecho y de pronto sentí una pequeña mordida.

— ¡Oye! ¡Me dolió!

—Sí, pero a mí me encantó, voy a dejarte mi marca por todos lados. No soportaría que alguien más te toque.

—No soy una prostituta, no estoy con varios… —Me quedé callada. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar solo con una sola persona. Había participado en varias cosas.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Estás con alguien? Yo tampoco quiero compartirte.

—Estaba con alguien pero ya no, desde el momento en que te vi ya no pude pensar en nada más. —Bajó a besar mi ombligo, besaba mi vientre con besos húmedos, con besos de mariposa y siguió bajando.

—Dime, ¿alguien más te ha hecho sexo oral mejor que yo? —me dijo mientras mordía un poco mi clítoris.

— ¿Me vas a interrogar sobre mi vida sexual? —Me miró serio y decidí contarle si esto no le asustaba… en fin—. Sí, hubo alguien, una chica. —Me alcé un poco para ver su cara y él solo arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Una chica? ¿Qué más cosas hiciste en estos años Bella? ¿Fuiste feliz? —dijo hablando en mi entre pierna.

—Hice muchas cosas. —Él se detuvo y alzó la cara—. Y sí fui feliz… a veces sí, a veces no. Muchas veces que quería regresar, muchas veces en las que sentía que algo me faltaba y seguía buscándolo, pero no lo encontraba.

Edward estaba hincado entre mis piernas y recorría con sus dedos mis muslos. Me hinqué al igual que él y lo empujé un poco hacia atrás haciendo que se sentara, me subí encima, tomé su pene y lo introduje en mí, de esa manera quedaba mi boca en su boca y comencé a besarlo y a moverme.

— ¿Y ya lo encontraste?

—No lo sé, creo que sí. —Mi miedo no me dejó decirle que sí. Que cuando había regresado lo había encontrado.

—Voy a ayudarte a que lo encuentres —me dijo y me tomó de las nalgas y me jaló más hacia él, no sé cómo lo hizo pero de pronto estaba yo encima de él, quien ahora estaba acostado—. Vamos Bella, demuéstrame cuánto me has extrañado.

Fue como si mi cuerpo encontrara eso que había buscado, como si no hubiera nada más que él y yo en el mundo; como si existiera el pasado, solo éramos dos almas reencontrándose.

El orgasmo nos llegó al mismo tiempo, llevándonos al cielo; me dejé caer encima de él. Mi cabello nos cubría las caras y su aliento me llenaba.

—Isabella, ¿por qué me dejaste? —susurró en mi oído.

—Porque me sentía atrapada, sentía que tú ya tenías un plan para mí y no era mi momento. —Se lo había dicho, le dije la verdad.

Él me apretó en un abrazo y estuvo callado unos minutos.

—Cuando te fuiste me sentí morir, tu mamá me decía que no sabía adónde te habías ido, te busqué como un loco, pero perdí tu rastro cuando llegaste a Londres. Cuando regresé Tanya me fue a ver y lloró conmigo. —Se puso tenso—. Me contó muchas mentiras que yo le creí como un estúpido, estaba enojado, molesto porque te habías ido… y caí en su trampa. Me casé con ella pensando que Matt la había dejado embarazada y todo era mentira, después me convenció de seguir con el matrimonio y llegó Alec, lo amé con todo mi corazón, pero lo nuestro no mejoraba. Cuando le pedí el divorcio, ella se embarazó de Yvaine. Ella aprovechó que un día llegué borracho y bueno… después me reclamó porque le dije Bella cuando llegué al orgasmo. Lo intenté, juro que intenté ser feliz con ella pero simplemente… no pudo ser.

—Pero tus hijos… ¿a ellos sí los quieres? ¿La pequeña cree que no la quieres?

—No es eso, me recordaba a ti, cuando la veía reír o hacer ciertas cosas me recordaba a ti y yo me alejaba. Pero la amo, amo a mis hijos.

—Me caen bien, son simpáticos.

—Y tú los enamoraste, creo que Alec está celoso de Jacob también. Yvaine ahora dice que quiere ser como tú, le contó a su tía muchas historias tuyas.

Me acomodé contra su cuerpo y lo abracé fuerte, inhalé profundo tratando de quedarme para siempre con su olor.

—Prométeme que no volverás a dejarme —me pidió pero yo me quedé callada. ¿Cómo podía prometerle algo de lo que ni siquiera yo estaba segura? ¿Cómo prometerle que no me iba a ir, si no sabía qué quería hacer?

—Bella, al menos prométeme que me vas a avisar —dijo con mucho dolor en su voz. No pude contestarle, comencé a besarle el pecho. Bajé por su vientre. Al llegar a su sexo estaba ya con media erección, así que comencé a besar su pene, a lamerlo. Intentaba tomarlo con mi boca lo más que podía pero algo me lo impedía.

Tenía miedo, ¿sería capaz de quedarme? Una voz dentro de mí contestó con un_ SÍ_ y eso me aterró. Me detuve y comencé a llorar, Edward me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a lamer mis lágrimas. No llores Isabella, no llores repetía y comenzó a trazar con su lengua dibujos en mi vientre, en mis pechos, en todo mi cuerpo.

—Me encantan tus tatuajes, sobre todo este —me dijo volteándome boca abajo—. Ponte sobre tus rodillas y estira las manos como si pidieras perdón.

Lo obedecí, él comenzó a seguir mi tatuaje una enredadera llena de espinas y varias rosas.

— ¿Qué significa?

—Mi vida… llena de espinas, pero con cosas bellas.

—Yo podría hacer que todas esas espinas desaparezcan y solo existan rosas.

Comenzó a mover su pene entre mis pliegues atormentándome, se adentró en mí poco a poco, sin prisas, disfrutando lo que hacía… abrumándome.

Me sentía completa, llena, plena. Esa noche estuvimos juntos, no solo una vez. Pero la paz que sentía me asustaba. ¿Por qué me sentía tan bien con él? ¿Por qué me asustaba el sentirme bien?

Empezó a tocarme los pechos y a dar besos en mi espalda y mi mente dejó de pensar, se concentró solo en sentir. Llegué primero al orgasmo pero él me siguió prácticamente enseguida. Caímos rendidos con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por la ventana.

— ¡Por los rayos de Zeus! Pongan seguro en la puerta.

El grito de Jacob nos despertó.

Edward me tenía todavía abrazada cuando nos despertamos.

— ¿Quién? —dijo desconcertado—. ¡Cielos, me quedé dormido!

—Jacob es un cotilla, no te preocupes.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y Jacob dijo:

—Tápense con algo que voy a entrar. Tienen suerte que Renée haya salido. Amigo, qué buen cuerpo —dijo entrando dándonos tiempo apenas de taparnos con la colcha y la sábana—. Solo venía a avisarte que me tengo que ir, uno de los restaurantes se incendió anoche y requieren mi presencia. Hermosa, cuídate; y tú, hermoso, cuídamela, si me entero que llora por tu culpa iré tras de ti.

Me lanzó un beso y salió.

Me debatí un minuto en ir a despedirlo o mirar a Edward. Ganó Edward al comenzar a tocar mi cabello.

— ¿Él cuidó de ti?

—Cuidamos uno del otro, él tiene mucho dinero y muy buen corazón, todos abusaban de él y yo estaba sola, y un poco perdida, él llegó en el momento indicado a mi vida. Con él viajé a muchos lugares.

— ¿Te gustó viajar con él?

—Sí, pero ahora solo quiero estar aquí, contigo… Echar raíces y formar una familia. Contigo me siento en paz, capaz de enfrentarme a todo. Siento…

No pude explicárselo con palabras, así que se lo mostré con mi cuerpo.

Mamá llegó y no estaba sorprendida de encontrar a Edward en casa. Me dijo que siempre supo cuándo estaba en mi recámara, de chicos y ahora también. Le dio una llave de la casa a Edward para que no siguiera maltratando sus plantas.

Pasaron unos meses y una sorpresa llegó a mi vida. Jamás había tenido un retraso, jamás… y ahora tenía uno de una semana.

Compré una prueba, bueno compré una de cada una y corrí a mi casa. Estaba encerrada en el baño. Mamá había ido a Arizona a visitar a mi hermano, estaba sola y estaba asustada. Ya hacía media hora que la primera prueba debía de estar lista, pero tenía miedo de ver el resultado.

Abrí la puerta del baño y choqué contra algo. Alcé la vista, era Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa, Isabella? ¿Por qué corres? ¿Has estado llorando?

—Yo... yo… tengo miedo. No puedo hacerlo sola. —Me abracé a él fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé al baño, le indiqué con la cabeza hacia el lavamanos.

—Tiene media hora que está lista, pero no puedo agarrarla, no sé si sirva todavía, he traído otras y le señalé una bolsa repleta de pruebas de embarazo.

Edward me miró y me besó, me abrazó con un solo brazo y con el otro levantó la prueba. Yo cerré los ojos. Él me dio un beso en los ojos.

—Ábrelos, mira.

Los abrí poco a poco y vi un signo positivo.

— ¡Oh! —Fue lo único que pude decir, antes de apretarme a Edward.

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

—No lo sé… No sé qué clase de madre seré. Y tampoco sé cómo decírtelo y… tengo tantas preguntas.

—Mira, ya me lo dijiste y puedo decirte que estoy más que feliz, quisiera no soltarte jamás. Y puedo decirte que serás una madre excelente, te he visto con mis hijos y con otros niños.

Él no había dicho nada de casarnos, yo esperaba que me dijera que ya no podía darle largas a su proposición, pero no dijo nada; mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin poderlas detener comenzaron a salir.

**Edward** me tomó de la barbilla y me alzó la cara.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Bella?

—No me has pedido que me case contigo.

—Isabella —me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, con tal dulzura, para obtener toda mi atención—. Mírame, no lo hice porque tenía miedo que salieras corriendo, pero tú sabes que nunca he dejado de amarte y que lo que más deseo es que seas mi esposa. Yo siempre quiero casarme contigo, aunque sea un simple papel como dices.

Entonces me armé de valor y lo abracé. Le llegaba al pecho, podía sentir su corazón latir como loco.

—Edward, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Siempre.


End file.
